Autonomous and semi-autonomous robots may be in communication with various remote computing systems, such as a robot management system, often using wireless communication links. The robots may, at various intervals, provide the robot management system with operation data, such as position coordinates, “heartbeat,” battery status, sensor measurements, and so forth. When a wireless communication link is reliable, it may be preferable for the robots to provide a robot management system with relatively comprehensive operation data. However, robots often may operate in contexts such as busy warehouses or disaster zones in which wireless communication links are noisy or otherwise suboptimal. If the wireless communication links become unreliable, or available bandwidth diminishes, it may not be practicable for robots to upload comprehensive operation data.